


Messy Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dom Brian, Little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jae, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Brian’s baby became everyone’s messy boy.





	Messy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of jae sub/bot fic nowadays is stressful so this is for yall.

Brian sighed as he threw his phone to the bed. He just saw majorcode’s instagram story with jae and wonpil in it. He knew they’re currently working on a new song but he can’t help feeling.... jealous.

They just had their session last night and usually they would cuddle and maybe do a morning sex as well but jae left without even telling him. He groaned and punched jae’s number, calling him angrily.

_“what is it b-“_

“come here. now.”

_“what? no im in studio and we still have a thing to wor-“_

“i’m **not** asking, its an order,” said Brian as he gritted his teeth.

Jae knew what that means and he also knew that he can’t say no. So he bit his lips as he drawn a little,

_“Yes, sir.”_

——

Jae let out a sigh as he ever so slowly push the bell to the day6’s dorm. He listens to the ring and he waits until the door creaked open. There he is, _The_ Kang Younghyun.

To Jae’s surprise, Brian doesn’t even touch him as he let him in. a furious Brian usually got impatient and would’ve pin Jae to the wall right now.

“Strip,” Jae flinched a bit as he grab the hem of his sweater, but he realized they’re standing in the living room.

“H-Here sir?”

“Strip,” said Brian again firmer than before not even bothering to answer his submissive.

Jae quickly step out of his clothes and look down in an embarrassment. He felt Brian gaze all over him as the boy walking around in circle.

“I wanna see you.”

Jae immediately understands what he meant and quickly move his hands that were covering his cock. He feels himself harden as Brian never left his eyes from little jae.

“So pretty,” Brian sighs as he singsongs “i would love to fuck your pretty hole right now darling, but i dont think you deserve it hm? you’ve been bad, baby.”

Brian pulled out a cuffs from his pockets and motioned Jae to sit in the dining chair he had placed before. Jae quickly obliged as he sat down and Brian began cuffing his hand together in the back. Then he walks to face his sub again and start spreading his legs.

“Look at you, all red and wet for me,” said Brian with a rather low voice. Seeing Jae in his current state with his pretty cock bobbing for attention and his beautiful pink hole clench had awakened Brian’s arousal.

He then placed a peck and kiss on jae’s cock head making it bobbed angrily and Jae shudder, its the first touch Brian had give him for this session. Brian slowly unclasp the lube bottle and began circling jae’s hole until it pucker.

Jae trying to swallow down a moan when Brian’s voice snapped him.

“Be loud for me.”

Jae cried when the younger push the 3rd finger inside. He is like a second away from cumming before Brian placed a cock ring, making Jae eyes pop out.

“This is a _punishment_ baby,” said Brian with a light chuckle.

“Yes sir i’m sorry.”

Brian shake his head a little before he pulled out his finger from Jae and replace it with a vibrator inside. He let the toy vibrate the lowest before he got up making Jae whine a bit.

“Baby, i’ll be in my room alright. I will gradually add the speed and if you succeed without cumming i will reward you but if you cum i’ll have to punish you harsher, hm? you hear me?” Asks Brian as he slip the cockring off Jae’s dick. Jae nod a bit with a tear strain in his cheek and mouth agape. Unsatisfied, Brian set the vibrator one level higher earning a gasp from the older.

“Words, baby.”

“Yes sir, i hear you, thank you.”

Brian nods in satisfaction as he pressed a peck on his lips, the peck soon turn to a heated mess when Jae opened his mouth. Brian keep kissing him until eventually he regain his composure and realizing that he is _punishing_ Jae right now. He pulled away and give the older plump lips a one last lick before he left off to his room.

Little did Jae know he placed a camera in front of him.

——

Jae is trashing against the chair as he mutters a little _fuck fuck fuck ahhnnh f-fuck_ he could pass this punishment if Brian hadn’t took off the cockring. His dick is aching and he really needs to cum right now. But its only been 3 minutes so he bit back a moan as he fight the urge to cum again.

Brian on the other hand was observing his little baby through his phone. He admired the way his body trash, the way his thighs shake, the way he drooling, and the moan he produce. It’s better than all the porn ever posted. Jae is the best.

He too was trying so hard not to jerk off because he wanted to cum on Jae. But he can’t keep his hands off him, he began to pull out his rather big cock and start to touch it.

“We home!” His eyes widen as he hears the front doors open. Its the rest of the band.

Well they already know about Jae and Brian sexual relationship. They had watch Jae and Brian homemade sex tape. But this is different they’re gonna see his boyfriend _naked powerless_ and completely _submissive_. With their own two eyes and Brian definitely can’t let that happen.

He rushed out of his room to get his boyfriend but he was late. Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon stand in front of flustered Jae and Brian can see clearly that they’re _hard_.

“Uhmm excuse us,” said Brian with a cough as he walks to uncuff his boyfriend but he got interrupted by,

“Do it, do your thing whatever you want, right here.” Said Sungjin.

“I- no but-“ Brian stuttered as Wonpil cut him off,

“We want to have fun too, please?”

Brian sighed loudly as he cuff Jae back, earning a look from the latter.

“Just dont get in our way,” said Brian as he lean down to capture Jae’s lips in a kiss.

Brian casually deepen the kiss as he set the vibrator higher make Jae whine and shaking. Brian pulled out from the kiss as he stroke Jae’s red hard cock and turn off the vibrator. He coated his finger with saliva as he pushed four fingers inside Jae.

“Ah!” gasps Jae as he close his eyes, savoring the way Brian finger work him open.

Brian groaned, his hole feels so tight and wet he devour the feeling of warmness around his finger, when he looked up he almost cum.

Jae looks so _pretty_ and _vulnerable_. The way his drool trail a way to his nipples, and _oh god_ his nipples are hard and pink as cherry blossom pink. His glasses is in verge of falling it stopped at the tip of his nose and Brian reach out to take it off making the older boy whimper.

Brian wondering why is his baby so quiet and _red_. He keeps shaking his head and biting his lips and shutting his eyes. Brian observe his baby intensely when he hear a faint moan.

_Oh right we are being watched._

Brian smirked as he pulled out his hand from Jae’s ass. He then reach to kiss the older harshly. His hand making a way to uncuff Jae’s hand and the latter throw his arms around Brian’s neck as he deepened the kiss.

Brian motioned his baby to get up to his feet and he sat down the chair Jae was sitting previously. Jae coming back to kiss him and throw himself on the younger lap. Brian finally, finally slipped himself inside Jae, earning a shout from the latter.

Sungjin watched the boys with eyes wide open, not wanting to miss any moment. He practically recorded –with his eyes– the image of Jae moving his body on top of Brian, Brian hugging Jae petite figure, Jae arching his back, Brian ramming with force, Jae baring his neck, Brian biting and marking his baby and grabbing his baby’s ass, spreading it wider for everybody to see.

Wonpil can see clearly how Brian’s veiny cock moves inside the oldest and how Jae respond with moan in every thrust Brian gave him.

Dowoon grunted when Jae started bouncing uncontrollably and when Brian gave his last command, Jae shouted.

“Cum.”

and with that Jae shudder as his pretty dick bobbed and spurting out a long white rope of his load. Brian started hammering inside Jae and grip the latter hip when he comes, stilling his movement as he shoot his cum to the latex. He can feel Jae gasping everytime he spurt it out and he capture his full lips on a long messy kiss.

“Hyung,” said Wonpil shakily as he moves his wrist faster. “Can we come on Jae?” asked him, almost pleading.

Jae flushed at this as he whine and pouting at his boyfriend, who respond with a kiss on his nose before he chuckled.

“Sure, make him as messy as y’all like,” said Brian with a grin and the rest of the band began painting Jae’s ass and back with their cum as the eldest let out a small exhausted moan. _Ah!_

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this around january only did a little edit thats why i think this one’s cringy. lmk if you actually like this tho lol


End file.
